


Axis

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Atlantis, Chubby Country Reader, Chubby Country Reader/Germany, Chubby Country Reader/Japan, Chubby Country Reader/North Italy, Chubby Country Reader/Prussia, Chubby Country Reader/South Italy, Chubby Country Reader/Spain, Chubby Island Nation Reader, Chubby Island Nation Reader/Germany, Chubby Island Nation Reader/Japan, Chubby Island Nation Reader/North Italy, Chubby Island Nation Reader/Prussia, Chubby Island Nation Reader/South Italy, Chubby Island Nation Reader/Spain, Chubby Reader, Chubby Reader/Germany, Chubby Reader/Japan, Chubby Reader/North Italy, Chubby Reader/Prussia, Chubby Reader/South Italy, Chubby Reader/Spain, Country Reader, Country Reader/Germany, Country Reader/Japan, Country Reader/North Italy, Country Reader/Prussia, Country Reader/South Italy, Country Reader/Spain, First Kiss, First Time, Island Nation Reader, Island Nation Reader/Germany, Island Nation Reader/Japan, Island Nation Reader/North Italy, Island Nation Reader/Prussia, Island Nation Reader/South Italy, Island Nation Reader/Spain, Light Smut, Lovers, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Relationship, Reader is Atlantis, Reader-Insert, Shy, chubby reader insert, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Done as a commission on DeviantArt under the name Big Ben A new country has just declared themselves, the country is a chubby girl, you. You go to the World Meeting and declare yourself now a country instead of a micronation. You catch the eye of the entire axis powers who are all very interested in you, but what will happen when you combine a romantic relationship with your duties?
Relationships: Axis(Hetalia)/Reader, Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, Japan (Hetalia)/Reader, North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader, Reader/Everyone, South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Spain (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

You sighed as you brushed your (hair length) hair. It was when you were about to officially declare yourself to the entire world. You were now a nation, the nation of Romanali. Your people had wandered around all the continents. Finally they had made their own place in the world, stopping their wandering, or at least putting it into hiatus. You lived on a island off the coast of (continent). You were not a micro-nation, but just barely did you make the standards to be a nation. You had to work hard when you were a chibi to make it but finally all the word had paid off, you were small but your people were happy.

So you dressed in your clothing, it was the outfit to be worn when going for treaties and as such you wore it. It was a pair of black jeans stuffed inot knee high leather boots that encased your strong legs. You put on a short sleeved (favorite color) shirt with an exposed over bust that was decorated in your flag which was cream colored with light blue floral symbol. You wore black lacy gloves that went up your chubby arm to a bit over your elbow. You strapped on your dagger at your hip and pulled ont eh floral lace cloak and hood that was in (favorite color). You pulled your hair up out of the way, pinning it to your head. Finally ready you headed to the World Meeting that was being held in London today.

You opened the doors, walking in silently the sound of your slightly heeled leather boots clicking slightly. “Hello.” You said simply as they looked at you shocked and a slight smile stretched your plump lips. “I'm sorry to interrupt but I am the new nation of Romanali, but I guess you can call me Name.” You introduced as they all stared at you and you blinked your (eye color) eyes quietly. “Am I in the wrong room?” You asked as they seemed to jump.

“No of course not! So dude your the new country? That's awesome! And your a chick! I'm America but you can call me Alfred! I'm the hero!” He seemed like an okay guy with a boomer jacket and a pair of glasses over blue eyes and sandy blonde hair cut short.

“Nice to meet you America.” You said holding your hand out for him to shake.

“I'm England.” You turned to see a man in a green military suit with blonde hair and green eyes. He took your hand and shook it.

“Et I am France, though a belle femme (beautiful girl) like you can call me Francis.” He said taking one of your plump hands and kissing the knuckle. He wore a violet military uniform with a cloak, his hair was shoulder length blonde curls and he had eyes that could either be violet or blue, it was hard to tell.

“Ni ho (Hello) I am Yao. Your so cute!” You were suddenly pulled into a hug by a man with long brown hair in a ponytail and matching eyes in a red shirt the sleeves being too long for him.

“Um...hello.” You said back patting his back awkwardly.

“Your like a fluffy Hello Kitty plushie!” He said happily holding you.

Finally pulling away you look to the ones you had yet to greet. “China, reave her arone, your probary invading her personar space.” A man that had short black hair and brown eyes, in a white military outfit said. He was different from all the rest in that he had no expression on at all. “Herro Name-san I am Japan.”

“Nice to meet you, it's fine, I just wasn’t expecting a hug.” You said looking to the others you hadn’t met yet.

“Ve~hello pretty girl! I'm Feli, this is my older brother Lovi! He's the south part of the country and I'm the northern part. We were always governed separately.” A man with short brow hair and brown eyes said, he had a weird curl on the side of his head, he was wearing a blue military suit with a black shirt and tie. Beside him was someone who was obviously his brother, possibly even twin, as he looked so alike only he had darker hair, his eyes were hazel instead of brown, his curl was on the opposite side of his head and where his brother's uniform was blue his was brown. The most shocking difference was the one in blue, Feli, looked so happy and sweet while the other, Lovi, was wearing a facial expression of anger.

“Si, (Yes,) they are both Italy though most of the time we refer to Feli as Italy and Lovi as Romano.” A man with green eyes and brown hair said, he wore a tan military suit and a red tie. “I am Spain, but you can call me Antonio or Toni, chica. (girl.)” 

“Don't call me that you tomato bastard! And stupid fratello! (brother!) My name is Lovino!” South Italy, or Romano yelled as you sweat dropped. He was a firecracker, wasn't he?

“Kesesesese, Goutentag (hello) sexy frau. (woman.)” You blinked shocked to see an albino, considering how rare they were to see one personified as a country was a bit of a shock for you. He wore a blue military outfit with a black shirt and tie and a cross necklace, “I am ze awesome Prussia!” He said happily as you blinked.

“Forgive my ignorance, but I thought Prussia was dissolved and became part of Germany?” You asked ducking as he suddenly froze. “I'm sorry!” 

“Gilbert! Your not supposed to be here! Your not a nation anymore!” A blonde hair, blue eyed man said. He was incredibly fit in a green military uniform and just like Prussia, or Gilbert, he wore a cross necklace. “Vell hello then, I am Germany.” He said as the albino glared at him.

“Iz dat really how jou speak to jour older bruder? (brother?)” Gilbert asked as you started to giggle holding a hand up to cover your mouth.

“I guess zat just leave me.” You turned to look up at the tallest man there, he had beige hair and violet eyes, half his face covered in a light pink scarf and a long beige coat. “My name is Ivan, you become one with Mother Russia, da polversy? (yes sunflower?)” 

“Nyet. (No.)” You answered back in Russian as he blinked at you, “I enjoy just being an island.” You said patting his shoulder, “though thank you for the offer. Perhaps if we can we can form a alliance but that's it.” You said shrugging before glancing at the only one not to speak yet.

He wore a light brown coat with white fur on the sleeves and hood, he had beautiful blonde hair with a cute curl in the front, he had aviator goggles resting on his forehead and a pair of glasses over his violet eyes. He also held a cute little white polar bear in his arms that was far too small to be a polar bear so he must be a chibi since it was obviously alive. He seemed shocked that you saw him. You waved to him, unsure of how he was sitting with a calm smile the entire time but now looked out of sorts that you acknowledged him. Was he shy? 

“Hello, I've met everyone else, who are you?” You asked as he blinked pointing to himself to make sure you were speaking to him and you nodded. “Like I said I am the country of Romanali, my name is Name.” You said with a smile as he blushed.

“I...I am Canada...you can call me Matthew.” 

“Uh...who are you talking to love?” England asked as you looked at him blinking slightly.

“I'm talking to Canada, he's the last to introduce himself.” You explained as they all blinked confused before looking where you were looking and talking.

“Oh! Canadia, bro! When did you get here?” America asked as Canada sighed.

“I...I was always...always h-here.” Canada said as you shook your head slightly.

“Oh, well~” North Italy said taking one of your hands, “come sit with us, bella~ (beautiful~)” He started to lead you away until someone else grabbed your wrist.

“Why should she hand with your Axises? Come hang with us Allies!” Alfred said with a laugh as you raised an eyebrow.

“How about I sit in between you two, would that work?” You asked as they seemed to agree. Wow, you didn't know what you expected when you first became an official nation, that perhaps the other countries would be very serious and incredibly tough. They seemed really nice, you decided this was better. Perhaps you could set up trades and alliances to make life better for your people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been commissioned! Be prepared for two hundred and eighty one chapters! There will be a path for each country, then the allies, axises and all fourteen of them. I hope I do the commissioner proud!
> 
> So here is the path names, it was a bitch going through the Bad Touch Trio since I didn't want to confuse them with my Magic Trio x Chubby!Reader x Bad Touch Trio so it was hard to come up with the names for them.
> 
> For Canada you want Maple Leaf, America you want Burger, France you want Eiffel Tower, for England you want Big Ben, for China you want Wok, for Russia you want Sunflower, for Japan you want Sushi, for for Germany you want Cross Necklace, for Prussia you want Gilbird, for Spain you want Novella, for South Italy/Romano you want Pizza, for North Italy/who we normally refer to as just Italy you want White Flag, for both the Axises and Allies you want the name as well and for all fourteen you want World.


	2. First World Meeting

You sighed rubbing your forehead, seriously? What were you doing with your life? You would be meeting with the Allies and the Axis. How you got pulled into this? Possibly your no-nonsense attitude. You had a meeting room where you wrote out on a chalk board the Axis and the Allies split down the middle with a chalk line. This way you could keep up what was being proposed and decided on while you would be a captain of this.

When they showed up you blinked as Prussia quickly hid under a table as you blinked confused. Soon enough everyone was in and you ended up sitting between Spain and South Italy, on the other side of South Italy was his brother North Italy and on the other side of Spain was Germany with Prussia hiding under the table. You wondered at that but didn't say anything while the Allies were sitting on the other side of you.

After a bit of talking it erupted into screaming and yelling. You groaned rubbing your temples, their screaming was giving you a headache. With that you had enough and you stood so fast that the chair that you were sitting on was thrown back.

“SHUT UP!” You screamed as they all turned to you, and something bumped the table you were standing at, but your hands were flat on the table. “What is wrong with all of you?” You asked, looking around at them, certain ones like China, Canada, Japan, Germany, and Russia hadn't been fighting but the others were far too loud. “You are world powers! Yet all you can do is argue about issues in your past?! Shut up and just find some common ground; were all countries here! We all want what is best for our people so let's just find some common ground!” You yelled breathing hard as they all looked at your shining (eye color) eyes lighting up with inner fire.

Everyone stared at you with a gentle blush, even Prussia moved from underneath the table to sneak a peek and blushed a red blush as dark as his ruby eyes.

“Prussia?! Vhat are jou doing here?” Germany asked when he finally retched his baby blue eyes from your strong, fluffy form which the had the German blushing at the sexy curvy form.

“Ah Vest! I keep a eye on jou.” Prussia teased as Germany just glared at him.

“Jou know jour not supposed to come to the meetings bruder. (brother.)” Germany growled as you picked up the chair and tugged on the albino's leg and looking down he followed you but you sat him down on the chair you had vacated.

“Vhat?” Prussia asked and you merely gave a maternal smile and patted his snowy locks before finding another seat near the blackboard.

“Vhat vas that about?” Germany asked starting to get up to get his older brother out but you spoke up before he could.

“Prussia can stay here. It'd be best if he does.” You added as everyone looked at you; even his own friends like France, Spain, Denmark, America, and Canada couldn't get Germany to let him in.

“I like Prussia, but 'ow?” France asked as you raised a single (hair color) eyebrow.

“Think about it, he doesn't have anything to gain one way or another. He has nothing to lose nor anything to gian, that means that he is the closest thing to an unbiased view we can possibly get.” You said as they looked at each other and you shrugged again. “What more do you want? He's the best one to be a voice of reason. And I can't believe I just refereed to Prussia as that.” You added which had Spain and North Italy laughing while South Italy sniggered and though Japan and Germany didn’t laugh but they did give the slightest smirk.

“Fine.” Germany stated as they all watched shocked that he gave in. With that you were finally able to start the actual meeting. If they got off topic you'd rake your fingernails against the chalkboard. Which you felt bad about doing it to the ones not fighting but quiet soon enough that they realized what would happen. Just like Pavlov’s dogs. With that you could actually focus on the meeting.

The Axis all would sneak a glance of you every once in a while. They all thought you were very beautiful, and the way you took control of the entire meeting? Very sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, here we are to start with the Axis.


	3. Explaining Your Government

There was, finally, some kind of resolution reached. Honestly Germany was shocked, how many times had he tried to get everyone to some kind of order? And this new little nation did it within one meeting that she had somewhat control over. How did she _do_ that?

Back to said girl you were busy tidying up your meeting room when you came upon a sword. You blinked shocked, not really wanting to touch it. You tried going through in your head of which country could possibly consider might have a sword would be Prussia, from his knight days or Japan with his kurari sword.

However you couldn’t just leave that lay there so once you finished with the rest of the room you'd put it in the Lost N' Found. However before you could the Axis coming in.

“Honestly Japan, I could see Italy doing this but not jou.” Germany was scolding the Japanese man who had his head bowed. He and North Italy were quiet, though the brunette north Italian was happily almost skipping, his older brother South Italy was cussing out the Japanese man; calling him a fish bastard.

“Relax amigo! (friend!)” Spain soothed while Prussia beside him laughing his snake like laugh.

“Is this yours?” You asked pointing to the sword as Japan nodded.

“Hai, arigoto. (Yes, thank you.)” He said heading to take the sword.

“You should be careful. I was about to take it to the Lost N' Found.” You mentioned as he nodded blushing darkly.

“Hai, (Yes,) I understand.” Japan agreed as you smiled at him gently.

“Jou have a lost und found?” Prussia asked and you nodded.

“Of course, an easy place for anything lost to be found.” You said with a smile at him, “don't all of you have that as well?” You asked and they shook their heads no. Of course they all had a unofficial lost and found in that most of it is just happened to take it to the main office and leave it there.

“I'm glad your still here bella (beautiful) your country is so pretty~!” North Italy said with a wide smile as you blushed.

“Well thank you, North Italy.” You said with a gentle smile as he blinked confused warm golden brown eyes.

“Why-a call me North Italy? Just Italy will-a do.” He said as you blinked confused (eye color) orbs.

“But...your North Italy. Isn't your brother South Italy?” You asked as said South Italy looked at you from where he was arguing against Spain. “It'd be confusing if you are both referred to as Italy.” You added.

“But most of us call Lovi, Romano.” Spain said with a wide grin as South Italy growled at him.

“I told you not to call me Lovi! You can call me Romano if you want to Romanli, or South Italy.” He said looking away and blushing darkly as you smiled at how adorable he was.

“I must appreciate your home to Romanli-san, you keep it very crean and tidy.” Japan said as you blushed a bit.

“Thank you, Japan; or in your way should I call you Japan-san?” You added playing with your pudgy fingers. “We keep to the idea that the laws are to keep this island a nice place for everyone; future generations as well.”

“How do jou keep that up?” Prussia asked shocked as you smiled.

“A lot of it is the fact of laws that go to conservative and responsible practices for both businesses and individuals alike.” You said with a smile, “the government respects the rights, privacy, and responsibilities of the people.” You added looking away with a gentle face and they blinked.

“What do you mean by that?” Spain asked and you shrugged.

“The government is there to protect and serve the people, not the other way around.” You said and the others looked at you but Spain nodded almost sagely.

“Si. (Yes.) I can understand. I remember when I was taking care of Romano.” Spain said as you smiled gently at that.

“Again tomato bastard?” South Italy sighed as Spain just smiled brightly at the younger nation.

“I remember that, but Vest vas the cutest little chibi!” Prussia added with a laugh throwing his arm around the blonde German.

“I don't much remember that.” Germany muttered and the others looked at him shocked.

“Really Germany-san? I remember when I was, I was raised by China.” Japan said and though you didn't know him that well you knew it spoke volumes of how close the quiet man was to China.

“I remember being raised by Grandpa Rome~ and then by Big Brother Austria.” North Italy said and South Italy nodded as well.

“Si, nonno Rome. (Yes, grandpa Rome.)”

“Rome raised me as well once upon a time.” Spain added patting South Italy's head, unlike the Italy twins he had grown fully before Rome had disappeared.

“Don't you remember vatti? (dad?) Germania.” Prussia added and Germany nodded.

“Ja. (Yes.) I remember vadar. (father.)” Germany said shaking his head, when he had disappeared his older brother had taken to watching over him but that didn't mean his chibi days were very well remembered. Tired of having to focus on days when he was the Holy Roman Empire, times that he barely ever remembered, he instead pushed it off somewhere else.

“Vhat about jou Romanli?” He asked as you, who were smiling imagingin them all in chibi versions before shrugging.

“Not like any of you; I didn’t have anyone watching over me but I was far away from other countries so that didn't really matter.” You said with a sad smile, “My people...we are originally from Persia, so I guess that is who my parent would have been, and I guess Romania would technically be a cousin or something considering a lot of Romanli had stopped there and settled in Romania. Romanli, Romania. But others continued on and settled at other places and then here.” You said as they all looked at you.

“No one watched over you?” Spain asked as you shook your head in the negative.

“Nein. (No.) I was by myself but I was here far away from everyone else and I felt safe.” You said with a gentle smile at them and they blinked at you shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this. Short history lesson, kind of anyway.


	4. Explaining Your Culture

You walked out of the building and smiled as you saw one of the festivals were going on which you smiled at, it wasn't anything big. It was more of a craft fair than a festival in all honesty.

“What's-a going on?” Felicano asked looking around, on the walk he had introduced himself by his human name, as had the others.

“It's a...craft fair.” You said after thinking for a few moments on the proper way to word it.

“Really?” Antonio asked as you nodded and smiled gently as you saw the light in his green eyes.

“Would....you guys like to see it?” You asked and Felicano, Antonio, and Gilbert nodded, the albino Prussian gripping your soft wrist to lead you with the others following. The first stall you came upon was selling food, you smiled as you saw it was selling fish tacos and asked if any of them were hungry, the only one was Antonio so you bought the fish taco for him to offer for him to try.

“Gracies. (Thank you.)” He said as you nodded.

“Try.” You said happily walking to the next stall, “I hope you like it.” You said with a smile, you subscribed to the belief you couldn’t hate someone when you liked their cuisine. The next was a band and you smiled as they saw that there were outsiders. Your people loved outsiders, it had been a while since had many outsiders.

You tugged Felicano to a piano, handing a lyre to Kiku, a flute to Lovino, and a violin to Ludwig. None were exactly comfortable so you'd move from one to the next to help them. None were exactly that good but they caught on quiet fast. Felicano you'd sit beside to help his fingers hit the keys. He had what would be called Piano Fingers which meant that they could reach the keys.

The next to get it was Lovino, it seemed to you like his worst enemy and biggest problem was himself. He didn’t believe that he was good enough. He felt bad but with gentle words and soft prodding you got him to put forth an effort and he could do it. Quiet well, in fact.

Ludwig was good at violin himself. He had dealt with Austria for many decades, possibly centuries; your history was kind of iffy on how long each country had known each other. With that he seemed to be well, you had been to Austria before and you had actually seen the brunette man play the violin and it was beautiful. Perhaps that wasn't why though, maybe he had learned somewhere else or maybe he just had a natural talent for it.

The last was Kiku, who you didn't come to that often because he had a natural ability to it. Kiku was feeling kind of left out so he started making a few mistakes on purpose to put him more on par with the others. He normally wouldn’t want to do that but you were addicting in a strange way the quiet man didn't understand. Your hands that would touch him, always pausing to make sure he was okay with it first, were so soft and you were close enough that the scent of (favorite scent) would waft from you making him dizzy.

After that you returned the instruments and the family at the stall were glad since this was amazing advertisement and people were buying it. With that you went on and saw a person doing pastel drawings which you tugged Gilbert closer to him since he was the closest to your chubby form.

The man who was drawing smiled at seeing the albino, they were rare and exotic to your people so the man asked to draw a portrait of him, he spoke in Chinese which Gilbert had no idea what he was saying so you translated.

“He's asking if he may draw your portrait. Albino's are rare but we find them very exotic. He thinks your beautiful and would like to draw you.” You explained and Gilbert smiled happily and nodded and you told the man that he had agreed sitting Gilbert on the chair where Gilbird, who you had been introduced to, gave a tweet.

While he was being drawn you explained to the others what had happened. It was then that Antonio asked you about your festivals as he had heard a few people speaking in Spanish about a upcoming festival.

“Oh, the festivals.” You said with a gentle smile, “primarily I rely on agriculture to keep my people fed, so we still celebrate festivals to go with the wheel of the year.” You explained and shrugged, “it's eight festivals focusing on harvests and planting.”

You smiled as you heard a (favorite song) starting to be played. “I love this song.” You added as Gilbert was finished and waved goodbye to the man. You excused yourself from the group and began to dance happily.

Antonio was the first to jump foreword and dance with you and you laughed. He was very good at this while you focused on fun. With a giggle you spun from him and grabbed Lovino's hand dragging him foreword to dance with you. He was stiff and didn't want to but he looked so cute when he was blushing.

You spun him to Antonio which you would have to sleep with one eye open if Lovino ever slept over since he may hurt you now with the way he glared at you. But you looked so happy and your (eye color) orbs shined with so much happiness that he couldn’t stay mad at you.

Nest you took Felicano's hand, unlike his brother he danced happily with you but when you left to dance with Ludwig he continued dancing. You worried for him because you honestly wondered if he was possessed by a demon.

“Mein gott, (My god,) vhat is Italy doing?” Ludwig asked which caused you to let out a laugh and shrug at him dancing away leaving the German to dance with Felicano which was incredibly funny. This was something that both you and Gilbert laughed about enjoying the look of absolute uncomfortableness on Ludwig's face.

“Jou know that there is a vord in German that means 'I get pleasure from jour pain.'?” Gilbert asked and you raised a single (hair color) eyebrow. He blinked but you just giggled spinning from him and took Kiku's hand.

“You didn't think you'd get out of dancing, did you Kiku?” You asked with a smile as Kiku started blushing darkly. “Relax I'm not going ot grind on you or anything.” You said with a giggle as he started blushing even darker his face going almost completely red. “Don't worry~” you cooed to him letting go to dance with him, the only one you danced with not touching him.

“I don't understand.” Kiku said which caused you to blink worried at him.

“Were just dancing. Don't you like to dance Kiku?” You asked and he nodded shyly and you smiled at him and moved your hips to the beat which had him watching you, and blushing as he watched your hips to move. You didn't think anything of it as you danced.

It was then the others joined and you liked to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short I hope you like it.


	5. New Year, Samhain

Your new year was coming, yes a lot of people didn't celebrate it during this time, neither the Western nor Eastern world. However your new year was Samhain, October 31st, known as Halloween by certain people. You had gotten into a conversation about festivals which Gilbert and Antonio had asked about it so you'd invite them over to it. It was the biggest and most celebrated of the festivals; it was the biggest harvest.

You went to the phone making a conference call to the Axis, you assumed that it was easier to do than call them all at the same time. “Hello everyone~” you said with a laugh and a big smile, “I have a festival coming up and some of you seemed interested so if you want to I'd like to invite you over.” You said and heard a bang and someone which you thought was Gilbert if it wasn't his voice it would be his vocabulary.

“Of course ve vill! So awesome!” He called and you then heard Germany yelling.

“Verdammient (Dammit) Prussia!” He called and you giggled at that.

“If each of you want to come then do, if not than don't.” You said with a giggle, “your all invited though. I have some paperwork, I have to go now though. Ciao. (Goodbye.)” You said before hanging up and giggling imaging the German brothers were yelling at each other.

When it came to the actual festival they had all called to promise that they would come and so you had a mask for them all. It was customary to wear a mask during this festival. You were wearing a black skirt that came to your ankles with a slit on either side of you, coming along the leg up to your knee, you also wore an orange long sleeved top. Your hair was let loose with a mask that covered the upper half of your face and was in the pattern of your flag.

You were waiting for them now holding on the six masks you had percoured. In the pattern of each of their flags, the only one being Felicano who had instead a white flag, one that he'd pull out all the time so to you it was like he had used it more than his actual Italian flag.

You smiled seeing them and waved handing off the masks that they put; your (eye color) eyes shrinking with mischief through your own light blue and amethyst mask. They soon put on their masks, their eyes shining through as and it covered their blushing cheeks seeing your cute little sweater that hugged your curves.

Little Gilbird, who you had heard so much about, tweeted and came over to you, perching on your chubby finger. “Hello little one.” You cooed as he chirped happily.

“Vow, he doesn't like anyone but Gilbert.” Ludwig pointed out as Gilbird, finishing with your gently stroking his head, flew back over to Gilbert.

“I guess I'm just as awesome as him.” You said with a giggle as Gilbert did a double take but you paid him no heed, “come on, let's get to the festival.

“What's-a this festival for-a raggaza? (girl?)” Lovino asked as you smiled at him turning to look at him.

“It's a festival to celebrate the largest harvest of the year, it's a new year and it's to honor the dead.” You added which caused Felicano to jump and hold onto Ludwig and shake.

“D-dead?!” He gasped as you turned to him, Lovino was shaking his head while Gilbert and Antonio was laughing, Ludwig was trying to pry Felicano off him while Kiku tried to calm him down.

“Relax Felicano, they aren't mean.” You cooed and he blinked fearful eyes at you. “They are just people who have died, they just enjoy being remembered. They aren't going to do anything mean.” You promised as he let go and shakingly nodded.

“Okay-a.” He said and you giggled leading them into the festival grounds. You smiled at the fire that was lighting the festival and you smiled showing them around. It was in some ways like the fair that was around when they were here last time but much stronger.

“Come on.” You giggled as you heard the song coming on, gripping who was closest to you, which happened to be Antonio, and tugged him over to dance. He danced very well spinning you around and you giggled. Finally spinning you to him, holding you to his chest, he spun you out and your grasp broke and you screwed your eyes shut thinking you were about to fall but were caught into another chest and looking up to see it was Lovino.

“Thanks Lovino.” You whispered to him and smiled as Antonio came up freaking out.

“Oh Name, lo siento! Lo siento! (Oh Name, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!)” He called as you smiled setting you onto the ground.

“Relax Toni, I'm fine. It was an accident.” You calmed him down while Lovino glared, being the jealous guy he was.

“Tomato bastard.” Lovino said as you giggled.

“Be nice~” you said taking Lovino's wrist and tugging him somewhere else. You showed him a charcoal set and paper sitting him down, “I've heard about your art Lovino~” you cooed as he froze to this but you smiled gently and he sighed drawing. You'd just realize how much his little brother drew, you were drawing yourself using the charcoal while the others were sitting down, none wanted to draw, not even Felicano who wasn't much a fan of using charcoal.

When he finished you gasped to see the picture and he looked away pouting but you blinked at him. He had drawn the countryside of south Italy. “Oh my...it's beautiful Lovino.” You whispered and he whipped his head to look at you as you watched with a small smile and handed the paper to him. “That's amazing.” You praised as he blushed and you smiled at him kindly.

You stood and stretched and smiled, the next was they had found instruments and you giggled, Felicano had a flute, Kiku a violin, Gilbert a piano and Ludwig a lyre. You giggled helping them Kiku was blushing darkly since you had to touch him to show him how and you giggled happily. They were all so cute~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I hope you like it. Ah this is kind of funny with them, I love making South Italy jealous.


	6. Meet the Family

“What-a this bella? (beautiful?)” Felicano asked holding up a portrait of you as a chibi and (friend's name), she was fourteen in the picture while you were still a chibi.

“Oh, that's a portrait of me and (friend's name).” You said with a smile at you gently, “she was my best friend; I'm still close to her family.” You said gently smiling at him.

“What-a about a big Brother or Sister?” Lovino asked as you blinked at him blankly.

“Big Brother or Sister?” You asked looking at him blinking confused (eye color) orbs. “I don't have one.” You said as they all spluttered looking shocked at you. “What? I grew up by myself here; I was mostly raised by my governesses.”

“Oh that's so sad...Big Brother Austria raised me and Romano, until he was then raised by our Big Brother Spain. That's why he's kind of a dick.” Felicano said as you looked at him shocked.

“Oh come on now.” Antonio said frowning at Felicano. “I did my best with little Lovi.”

“Don't call me that you-a tomato bastard!” Lovino yelled as you giggled, they paused looking at you shocked as you tried to hold back your laughter.

“Mi dispence, (I'm sorry,) it's just that you guys are adorable when you fight like that.” You said letting out a little giggle.

This caused Lovino to start blushing even more and for Antonio to smile happily while Lovino giggled.

“Kesesesesese~” Gilbert laughed and knocked on Ludwig's head, “I remember Romano, he vasn't half as cute as little Ludvig!” Gilbert said with a laugh as Ludwig growled.

“Bruder...(Brother...)” he growled as you smiled.

“So you took care of him?” You asked and Gilbert nodded.

“Ja, (Yes,) I did fraulien. (woman.)” Gilbert said nodding as Ludwig sighed.

“Jou used to be so serious.” Ludwig added as you just shook your head at the two.

“Well, you must have done a good job; look how he turned out.” You pointed out looking at them, “I don't know a whole _lot_ about you; but your big brothers did good, or big sisters possibly.” You said as they shook their heads.

“No, China was who raised me.” Japan said and you looked at him with a smile. China was the only ancient that didn't disappear; Germania, Rome, Britian, all of them were gone but him. Which might explain Japan's serious behavior. Or maybe he was just like that all the time.

“But jou must have had someone vho raised you.” Ludwig said and you shook your head.

“No, not at all. My people were nomads that went all around (continent) before getting on a boat and crashing on this island, near (continent) so they settled here. Then I came along as they slowly organized. You explained with a smile, “besides that I don't really know. I guess since they were originally from Persia would be my ancestor, but they went around and started to take people in especially along people come in from (countries of your heritage) before they came to this island. You said simply shrugging, “but I don't know anyone like that.”

“But-a who do you-a spend Christmas with?” Lovino asked as you blinked confused.

“Christmas? What-oh! Yule! No one.” You answered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I'm not so sure about this but I like this.


	7. Yule, The Winter Solstice

It was the celebration of Yule coming up and you had actually ended up agreeing to have Yule with everyone and so the Axis were coming over to see you. You actually had it from the 21st of December to the 25th. The 21st was the longest night of the year, the Winter Equinox, and the 25th being Yule.

It was time to celebrate friends and family and for the first time since (friend's name) had died you actually would get to celebrate it. They were actually showing up for the entire five day celebration. It was actually so many kinds of fun when trying to stay up to meet the sun.

They actually were doing their best while you drank coffee to stay up. You knew better than to fall asleep, Spain and Prussia were two thirds of the Bad Touch Trio while Prussia was also a member of the Awesome Trio.

Translation; do not give them a chance and excuse to prank you.

Something Felicano learned the hard way as they both dumped water on him.

However you all did, besides the fact that Kiku had fallen asleep. You had shown your mischievous side and had hugged him in his sleep. In his sleep he snuggled you causing you to gasp which caused him to wake up and he looked at you blushing darkly.

That was the last one who had everyone laughing, even Ludwig chuckled a bit behind his hand, and Kiku couldn't look at you without blushing for the rest of the night.

As the sun came up you made Apollo soup before you all went to bed. You only had one guest room so it ended up with Felicano and Lovino sharing that room, Gilbert and Antonio sharing an air mattress you still had from who knows how long ago, Kiku slept on your couch and Ludwig on your recliner.

You had offered Ludwig to sleep on your bed since he was taller than you but he had insisted that he'd be fine, and though it wasn’t the best night sleep he ever had but it wasn’t even close to the worst.

The next day you all just caught up on your sleep, then the next you enjoyed a day of just hanging out and you took them on trials to see the landscape. Then the 24th of December you spent just preparing for Yule.

You baked and decorated with them bringing something from all their countries to it and enjoyed having someone to celebrate with.

You had made all of them a present. You made Kiku a pair of ceremonial daggers you had made, you didn’t make weapons that much but you had worked hard on them. For Ludwig you had painted the map of Germany so there were indents and bumps to go with the landscape, for Gilbert you had knitted a blanket in the pattern of the Prussian flag.

For Antonio you had painted a portrait of him with Francis, Gilbert, and Lovino there as well. For Lovino you had made a pillow in the pattern of the Italian flag with little tomatoes stitched in and it had the faint smell of tomato in. Then finally for Felicano you made a little teddy bear and it had a shirt in the pattern of the Italian flag.

Kiku had given you a set of katanas, something that was amazing to you. Ludwig gave you a keg of German beer; you had heard a lot about that and were excited to try it, Gilbert had given you a (silver/gold) charm bracelet that held a charm that looked like Gilbird. Antonio gave you a beautiful pot that held a lovely little tomato plant. Lovino gave you a (gold/silver) ring that had a tomato with ruby and emerald, and finally Felicano had given you a cookbook of all different pastas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is incredibly short and I'm sorry but I didn't think this really flowed well. Either way I hope you like it.


	8. Imbolic

You smiled as you danced to the music you were humming, you knew that Imbolic was coming up and you wondered about if you should invite the Axis over to your island for the festival; they seemed to enjoy your other two ones.

With that you called Ludwig, considering how often that either Gilbert would be with him or Felicano and Kiku would be with him.

“Hello?” he asked as you smiled hearing his voice through the phone, you didn’t get to use it often so it was quiet the new thing for you; even if you had phones since about when they were invented.

“Ludwig?” You asked.

“Ja? (Yes?)”

“It's Name,” you answered with a smile that could be heard through the phone lines, “I have a Imbolic festival coming up and...well, I don't know if you really did but you and the others seemed to like the other festivals you went to so I wondered if you might like this one to.” You explained to him unable to see on the other side as Ludwig blushed.

“Ja, (Yes,) I think ve vill all like that.” Ludwig said as you smiled gently. “I vill tell the others.” He said as you smiled gently.

“Okay, danke Ludwig! (thank you Ludwig!)” You said with a smile and hung up.

It was the day of Imbolic, February 2nd, you were wearing the charm bracelet that Gilbert had given you and the ring that Lovino had given you. You put on a simple flowing (favorite color) dress that was long sleeved and came to your knees in flowing skirt. You pulled your (hair color) locks back with a ribbon in the pattern of your flag.

You saw them coming and smiled waving to them excitedly. Felicano ran over and quickly hugged you before giving you the standard greeting of a kiss to each of your cheeks. 

“Ve~ greet me the way I taught you bella Name. (beautiful Name.)” He asked and a light blush spreading over your cheeks gave his a light kiss. “Yay! I got a kiss from a pretty girl!” He said happily as Lovino glared at him. “Now give Doistu (Germany) and Romano a greeting!” He said and you blushed but greeted the two of them on the cheek, this caused both of them to blush horribly and look away stuttering as a bright red blush decorated their pale and tanned cheeks. “Ve! Yay! Doistu et fratello (Germany and brother) got a kiss frm a pretty girl to!” He said very happy as you chuckled at that, such an adorable man child.

You were suddenly held, Antonio on one side and Gilbert on the other, Gilbert's arm wrapped around your waist, his arm resting on the top of your bum and his other one wrapped around your plush stomach, Antonio's arm wrapped around your waist along the front and his other one went over your shoulders.

“Now I'm sad, Name.” Antonio said sadly as you looked up at his green eyes your own (eye color) ones widened in fright.

“Why are you sad?” You asked worried, you didn't want any of them to be sad.

“Ve vant a kiss to.” Gilbert said as you looked over to him and smiled relaxing gently.

“Why didn't you just say so?” You asked kissing their cheeks. They grinned as you noticed Kiku all by his lonesome and smirked with mischief plain in your eyes and an evil smirk spreading your (skin tone) chubby face. This had Antonio and Gilbert letting go as they watched curiously and you walked over to Kiku who jumped slightly.

“Oh...Name-san.” He said as you continued to look at him with a smirk. “What...what is it?” He asked as you giggled.

“I gave everyone else a kiss, _Kiku-kun_ you said with a smile at him. This caused him to blush darkly.

“Werr...I don't....” before Kiku could finish you quickly gave his cheek a peck, really fast. This caused his face to go almost completely red as his brown eyes got wide causing you to giggle.

“How adorable~” you giggled before tugging Felicano and Lovino foreword, “now come on.” You said happily.

“So what is this festival about, chica? (girl?)” Antonio asked as you glanced over at him, he was holding Lovino's other hand causing the man to cuss him out in Italian.

“It's celebrating spring almost being here, very soon spring will be here and I will plant the crops.” You said with a smile, though you loved all seasons you had a special place for spring as it was all about birth.

When you entered the house you tugged them to the living room, “are you guys hungry?” You asked as they all nodded.

“Ja!” Gilbert and Ludwig agreed.

“Si!” Antonio, Lovino, and Felicano said.

“Hai,” Kiku said, being forever alone.

You smiled and went into the kitchen, in the living room the katanas that Kiku had given you were on the wall, getting to the kitchen you braised a lamb with pomegranate sauce. Using the cookbook that Felicano had given you, you found a nice vegetable pasta. Felicano, Kiku, and Antonio; loving to cook helped you cook. You paused as you found that you forgot the tomatoes and the drink.

“Drat. Lovino? Do you mind going to the garden and getting some tomatoes?” You asked and he nodded doing so. “I also have some more of that keg Ludwig gave me in the basement if you want to get some.” You added which Gilbert and Ludwig went to get seven mugs of beer.

With that you finished the dish and served it up to seven plates and you all sat around the table eating happily. When you were all done they helped you clean up the kitchen and you smiled, you always hated the cleaning much more than the cooking. This made everything a lot easier and you were more than happy for it.

You jumped slightly as Felicano took your hand and you jumped before looking at him, “ve, bella~ (beautiful~) we like you.” He said happily and you smiled.

“I like you guys to.” You said with a smile, they were the first friends you had that were personifications of countries like you, and the closest you got to someone since (friend's name) had died.

“Nein, (No,)” Gilbert said shaking his head, “that's not vhat he meant. Ja, (Yes,) ve all like jou. But ve like jou a whole lot.” He added kissing your lips gently as you blushed.

“But their...their is six of you.” You whispered blushing darkly looking up at him.

“Ve all like jou Name, if jou don't like all of us only vanting one or more ve are open to it.” Ludwig said blushing as he looked away nervously.

“Si, (Yes,) we will share you.” Antonio said as you glanced at him before looking down to your squishy (skin tone) fingers.

“Polyamoury and polygamy are allowed here, they are watched to make sure there are not cults but that's it.” You said glancing at them, “but none of you allow polygamy, but you do allow polyamoury; but they are looked down.” You say and to that Kiku shyly takes your hand.

“We arr rike you, Name-chan.” Kiku said shy and you smiled at him.

“I like all of you to.” You whispered biting your plump bottom lip. “just promise that if it doesn't work out that nothing will change. We all want what's best for our people; just keep that in mind.” You added and they nodded agreeing to it and you smiled shyly giving them all a kiss on the lips for the first time. It felt so good to be able to kiss their lips. Kisses meant certain things in your culture; kisses on the lips were serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are; I hope that you guys liked this. Imbolic is one of my favorite holidays so I hope I did it justice.


	9. Make Trades

You smiled as you sat with the Axis, it was a World Meeting taking place in Italy and the meeting had taken a break for lunch. This left the Axis and you all stopping at a quaint little place to share some tomato-bread appetizer, pizza, and zeppoli with raspberry-chocolate sauce for dessert.

You luckily had been seated off away from others, so you can talk about country things. You had no idea but they did.

“So bella, (beautiful,) how are you enjoying Italy?” Felicano asked as Lovino looked over at you and you smiled.

“It's amazing.” You said with a giggle, “I haven't been here since I was a chibi!”

“You-a were here before?” Lovino asked as you nodded.

“Yes, it's a rite of passage to go to different countries. I went across Europe and Asia with (friend’s name). We wanted to go to Japan but we weren't able to and so we skipped that.” You added with a slight smile. “It's been so long though.”

“Vow,” Gilbert said with a smile, “ve actually vanted to ask jou about trades.” He added as you blinked and smiled slightly.

“Why didn't you just say so?”

“We wanted to get to it bella (beautiful,) but we did just want to talk to.” Antonio said as you giggled at that.

“I don't normally trade, I'm pretty self-sufficient. However my people have been coming back to the island speaking of things from here that there just isn't enough space to grow or craftsmen to do so.” You added before looking at them, “so what is it you guys want?” You asked looking at them with calm (eye color) orbs.

Gilbert started to say something but was interrupted by Kiku. “Gilbert-san, I don't want to be rude, but aren't you no ronger a country?” He asked as Gilbert shook his head.

“Nein! (No!) I am still East Germany! Right Vest.” Gilbert said with a nod as Ludwig nodded.

“Um...you guys want to stay on topic? We only have so long until lunch hour is over and then we have to go back to the meeting.” You reminded and they all looked at you and nodded.

“Werr Name-chan, you catch some of the most dericious fish that tastes good as sushi.” He said and you smiled at that with a giggle, he was talking about (favorite fish) that would come to your island and lacked any natural predators so you could catch almost as much as you wanted, though there were laws to make sure that they weren't overly harvested.

“I think that can be arranged, honestly a lot of my people want to read more manga, so can you just send more to the island?” You asked as he nodded, blushing slightly at your praise of his artwork. He loved manga and enjoyed that it was a passion you shared.

“Ve like jour jewelry.” Gilbert said with a smile and Ludwig sighed.

“I vas going to say lamb, bruder. (brother.)” Ludwig added as you smirked with that.

“Both can be arranged, for beer and vanilla extract?” You asked and they both paused to look at you. They blinked before looking at each other and nodding with a slight smile.

“Ja.”

“What about you guys?” You asked Antonio, Felicano, and Lovino.

“I could use spices.” Antonio said with a smile as you blinked at him and smiled.

“Funny enough; I could use some basil.” You said as Antonio smiled at you.

“That's fine, I have enough basil.” Antonio agreed and then you glanced at Felicano and Lovino, they were the last ones.

“I could use cream.” Lovino said with a blush.

“Ve~ and parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.” Felicano added hugging Lovino's shoulders.

“Don't touch me!” He growled but you weren’t paying attention.

Felicano did not just say that, did he?

He did.

He knows not what he has done.

“Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley Sage Rosemary and Thyme, remember me to one who lives there-No!” You said shaking your head, “every time I hear that list of ingredients I always start singing.” You sighed rubbing your forehead.

“Okay, let's just take a breath; okay then.” You said taking a breath. “how about pasta, gelato, and tomatoes?” You asked them and they nodded blushing hearing your singing voice.

All six thought it was the nicest singing voice they had ever heard. You weren't the most professional singer but your voice was so sweet and they loved it.

“Okay then, were all ready? Let's finish up and get to the meeting. The world might end if Ludwig is late.” You added with a giggle teasing the German as he blushed darkly at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I'm not so sure about this chapter but I hope you like it even so.


	10. Ask You To Make An Alliance

You had been trading with the Axis for quiet some time and you had been a bit worried about it at first as it was the first time dung it but were now glad that you had decided to take a chance and did it. You were glad that you could help your people and that you were growing in the world.

So everything could be wonderful. But, nothing ever was. It was during your last World Meeting that they had stopped you afterward to talk to you. The thing was they wanted to make an alliance with all of them. This would count as becoming a member of the Axis.

You had frozen and had been shaking and had asked to have time to think about it. They had agreed and you had gotten the fuck out of dodge. You knew you had to choose if you were going to become an alley to them, or possibly only a few of them. That had been a week ago and you had to make a choice.

Meanwhile all of the Axis were freaking out and worried. Had they taken it a step too far? Perhaps you were not okay with that; just because you agreed to trade with them didn't mean that you were okay with becoming a member of the Axis. Were you just not knowing how to say no to them.

You had thought for a long time on it and knew good things and bad things. The pros were that Spain and the Italy brothers was the culture; the dancing in Spain, the art in North Italy and the religion in South Italy. Prussia and Germany had amazing army and Japan had technology.

However there were also cons; Spain didn't get involved with things, same with the Italy brothers in that there army was weak. Germany and Prussia it came with their history, you didn't want to judge anyone however there was in the end that the history was dark. Then when it came to Japan his culture was so different from your own that you didn't know if they were comparable in the end.

However at the same time you knew what you would choose. You would agree and become part of the Axis. You were worried, the choice would change the path of your island and all of your people forever. You just hoped you were making the right choice.

You picked up the phone to call Ludwig and give him the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I hope you guys like it, it's different than the other paths in this chapter.


	11. Spring Equinox

You smiled gently as you prepared for the Spring Equinox, or Ostara. Or for your allies, the Axis, Easter. This was your first festival as a Axis member and it felt special in that regard. Maybe you were putting too much stock in this but you really liked Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig, Felicano, Lovino, and Kiku.

You had called them a week ago and now it was March 21st, or Ostara. You expected them to come by in the early morning and you knew with how deep and soundly that Felicano slept that he wouldn't wake up in time for breakfast, Ludwig would be trying to both him and his older brother up, Kiku would be doing last minute packing and trying to help Ludwig, Lovino like his brother would be fast asleep as would Antonio who couldn't then make him breakfast, same going for Gilbert.

So you could assume that they wouldn't be able to have breakfast and so would be hungry. For that reason you got up early and cooked up (favorite kind of eggs) eggs. You also make some toast and (sausage/bacon) and (favorite juice) juice to drink.

You saved the shells in a bowl for later. You had given each of them a key to your home in the pattern of their flag, except for Lovino where you found one with little tomato and thought that suited him better.

You heard the door open and them coming in, they were being quiet. As much as they could anyway to try to let you sleep. You smiled at that but they soon smelt breakfast cooking and came to you as you turned. “Hello guys, you hungry?” You asked as they nodded and Felicano came foreword.

“Si bella! (Yes beautiful!) Ve~ is it-a pasta?” Felicano asked as you smiled gently.

“I'm afraid not Feli, but I'm making eggs, toast, and (sausage/bacon). We can have pasta for dinner.” You promised and he smiled happily.

“That sounds good.” Antonio said as you served up the food to all of them. Once you seven had all eaten you gathered the egg shells and handed a bit to each.

“Um...Name-chan....what's this for?” Kiku asked worried about offending you and you led them to the yard.

“We bury the egg shells on Ostara, it is good luck.” You said as they all found this a little weird but they did it anyway because you smiled so happily, and it really didn't hurt them.

“In Germany ve just hide the eggs and they find them.” Ludwig said as you giggled.

“We do that to, the kids sleep with it under their bed and then they have them for breakfast tomorrow.” You explained and they looked at you. “Speaking of which, do you want to decorate an egg?” You asked and they nodded, Felicano, Antonio and Kiku were more happy to do it but they all agreed.

You all decided to make the eggs in the pattern of the flags. You painted the Italian flag, Felicano painting the Prussian flag and Lovino painting the Spanish flag. This had Antonio teasing Lovino so much that the grumpy Italian would have smashed the egg on him if you hadn't quickly pulled it from him.

Ludwig made your flag, Antonio made the German flag, and Gilbert made the Japanese flag. This left Kiku with no flag since both Felicano and Lovino had the same flag. Of course Felicano waved the white flag so much it could be his flag instead of the red, white, and green one. However a white flag would be a normal white egg so instead he painted the Italian skyline in his own style.

After that the only thing to do in the end was to hide the eggs. It had to be easy enough to find the eggs so they wouldn't give up but if it was too easy they would feel like it was insulting to them or intended for a child younger than them.

With that done you made the promise of pasta with tomato sauce and wurst and some sushi for an appetizer. You smiled, in all honesty the food shouldn't go well together but it really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, I hope you guys like this. We are now half way done with this path.


	12. May Day

You smiled as you prepared for your newest festival. It was not a big one but you still liked it. You smiled as you heard the others waking up, you had gotten two new air mattresses so everyone could sleep. Felicano and Lovino slept together, Gilbert and Ludwig together, Antonio and Kiku were sleeping together and you slept alone. You knew that Kiku had physical contact so you offered to let Antonio sleep with you but Kiku thought it would be better to let Antonio sleep with him to 'protect your honor' which you found silly but it was sweet.

You were preparing breakfast and smiled as you saw them coming out. “Morning everyone!” You called to them, “I'm making some breakfast.” You called as Felicano smiled at you.

“Do you need any help-a bella? (beautiful?)” He asked as you smiled at him.

“Yes please,” you smiled as you were happy for some help.

“I'll help-a to!” Lovino said with a yell and you smiled at him.

“Thank you Lovino.” You agreed with a smile.

“I wirr herp you to.” Kiku added to that.

“I will help to!” Antonio said with a laugh happily.

“I vill to! Und it vill be awesome!” Gilbert yelled as you giggled at him and Ludwig stepped foreword blushing darkly.

“I...vill to.” Ludwig added as you smiled at him.

“Thank you.”

“Vhat is it ve are making?” He added while you smiled turning to the food you were making.

“Oatcakes.” You said handing him some ingredients, “it's a traditional May Day food.” You said with a slight smile as you all made them. You had to teach them how to make the oatcakes but that was something that made it all the more fun.

“What's May Day?” Kiku asked as you smiled at him and giggled.

“It's the first day of May, it's magical in a lot of ways. If a child is born on this day they are a May Day Baby, and if they are conceived on this day, making them born in early January they are called a May Child.” You said with a smile as you folded in the oats, “it is believed that May Day Babies and May Children are more open to magical.”

“Does that mean ve should try to get you pregnant today?” Gilbert asked as you almost jumped a foot in the air.

“Gilbert! What in the world are you talking about?!” You gasped glaring at him while you blushed but he just laughed his snake like laugh at your cute face. “Not funny.” You said crossing your arms and looking away from him.

As you were eating Lovino asked what was going to happen now. “Well today will be not much besides the maypole.” You said as you munched on your oatcake. “It's basically just a free day.”

“So what's the maypole?” Ludwig asked as you hummed.

“It's a big pole with a bunch of ribbons from it, it's a dance made only for those who are in love.” You said with a smile, “dancing the maypole dance if you aren't either married or engaged is second best to an engagement announcement.” You explained as they all looked at you confused.

“So have you danced?” Antonio asked as all of them looked at him shocked that he asked and you didn't see a problem with him asking and you just answered.

“No, I've never danced the maypole dance.” You said with a giggle at that, “I would have told you guys if I did.” You said with a shrug, “I still remember when (friend's name) first danced that way when she had gotten engaged to her then fiancee.” You said simply and Lovino blinked at you.

“What are you talking about-a 'then fiancee'?” He asked as you smiled at him.

“They didn't stay fiances their entire lives, they got married eventually.” You explained to him as he realized that was what you meant.

The six men, who knew that they loved you, blushed at this. You for your part you did love them but you weren’t willing to think that, you would just see it as that they were very important and you liked them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I can't wait till the next chapter.


	13. Jealousy Turn To 2p!

You were in the middle of an Axis meeting but you weren't really paying attention. You didn't mean to have your mind far away, but you were seriously freaking out.

“Are you arright Name-chan?” You jumped to turn shocked ot see Kiku, as well as the rest of the Axis, looking at you worried.

“Oh...I'm sorry.” You said blushing that you were both off in your own world and that you were caught.

“Ve~ what's the-a matter, bella? (beautiful?)” Felicano asked as you looked down and sighed.

“It's nothing.” You said forcing a smile onto your rounded (skin tone) face.

“Why-a do you-a have dark bags under-a your eyes, ragazza? (girl?)” Lovino asked as you blushed, makeup was a luxury that some on your island would use but you didn't use it. You kind of wished you did now.

“Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well last night.” You said looking down and blushing.

“Why?” Antonio asked worried and you paled slightly, you didn't want them to know why you were worried and what you had spent almost the entire night up racking your mind about. You didn't want them to worry on a personal level and on a professional level you didn't want to admit something that made you feel weak.

“Oh...It's nothing. I just couldn't sleep.” You answered but suddenly your face was cupped in pale hands and turned to look into a pair of serious eyes. It was surprisingly Gilbert who spoke very seriously.

“Nein, (No,) that's not it, is it Name? Vhat is it?” He asked as yoru (eye color) orbs widened. Of all of them, how was it that Gilbert was able to see through yoru thin lie?

“Jou can tell us anyzing Name, ve are here for jou.” Ludwig added as you glanced over to him and took a deep breath.

“I....” you started looking away feeling ashamed. “There has come a rumor that some country is trying to take me over. I just don't know who.” You whispered looking up at them ashamed. “I've been free from the first moment I was founded, I was on my own from the get-go and I pride my freedom. I don't know who is doing it; or if this is even real. I might be racking my mind for nothing.” You whispered and Gilbert hugged you to his chest.

He hummed a Germanic lullaby to you stroking your back soon causing you to fall fast asleep against him without meaning to. He picked you up, carrying you to a bedroom and laying you down and you slept. He was shaking, as was everyone else.

None wanted you to be in danger; whether it was true or not they had to keep you safe. They could feel their second players coming along but at the same time they didn't want to. However the change was painful.

Felicano was the first to complete his change into Lucino. He was dressed in a Italian War World II, his skin tanned more, his eyes turning to a violet color, and his hair to a more dark red. He suddenly had a knife and a smirk.

The next was his older brother Lovino into Felicano. He was wearing a white Italian leather suit and a pink scarf, his hair was now blonde and his eyes a ruby color with pink glasses over, he had a scar from his left eye down to almost his mouth.

The next was Kiku turning into Kuro. His eyes became red, and his white uniform became black. He smirked, physically he changed the least but there is a possibility that his personality changed almost completely.

The next was Ludwig and Gilbert at the exact same time. Ludwig was dressed in a pair of combat boots, brown trousers, a white tank top with a jacket that matched his pants that rested on his shoulders, a hat over his blonde hair that wasn't slicked back. He wore a Germanic cross around his neck, and gloves. His eyes were violet and he had a single stitched scar along his cheek. With that he became Lutz.

Gilbert turned into Gillen, his eyes were violet and his snowy locks grew to be waist long and a scar on his cheek in the shape of an X. He was wearing Templar robes and his little bird was a yellow sparrow. He had no name because Gillen was mute.

Then the last was Antonio who was turning into Andrew. He was dressed in a simple black pants, a white button up shirt and a black open vest. His eyes were brown and he wore his hair slightly long, a little shorter than China's his hair held in a ponytail over his shoulder. He had no facial expression.

The six move to the bedroom to sit either on the bed or in a chair silently already calling their governments to find out who it was that was trying to take you over.

You opened hazy (eye color) orbs, yawning and froze as you saw the six men. Their faces were that of your loves but they weren't them. “Who...who are you six?” You asked as they frowned but the blonde man with rose sunglasses gave a laugh.

“We do look-a different, bella. (beautiful.)” He said and you started as he had Lovino's face and spoke in his voice. “We are in our second player forms.” He said as you gasped, you had turned into your second player form once, when (friend's name) had died. He took your hand and kissed your knuckles, “my name is Flavio.” 

“Si, (Yes,) and mine-a is Lucino.” The man who looked like Felicano said taking yoru other hand and kissed it.

To that Kiku came behind you wrapping his arms around you and touching your breast, “and I am Kuro, sakura. (cherry blossom.)”

“Give her some room, Flavio.” Andrew said which shocked you more than anything, hearing Antonio's normally happy-go-lucky voice in such a monotone voice was really kind of eerie.

“Oh Andrew!” Flavio complained to his hero as the three pulled away.

“Mein (My) name it Lutz.” Ludwig look alike said and pointed to his older brother with his thumb, “this is Gillen, he doesn’t talk.” Which Gillen looked at him with a disgruntled look. It took you a moment to realize why he didn't say anything.

“Mute?” You asked and he looked at you sadly and nodded, but you just smiled. “There's nothing wrong with being mute.” You said giving his cheek a kiss.

“I want a kiss to bella! (beautiful!)” Flavio complained and caused you to giggle and give him, and the other four all a kiss before they all complained about it.

“Why did all six of you change though?” You asked and it was Andrew that answered.

“Some buroue (jackass) is threatening you. You are ours.” He said which caused you to blush darkly at that and caused a small smirk on his face.

“Ja. (Yes.) Und ve don't take kindly to that.” Lutz added in a way you were worried who it would be if it was actually true that it was happening.

It took a few days but they found it, it was actually one of Kuro's people who found it. It was (Hetalia character you don't like), and you didn't know what they did but they convinced (him/her) to never try to take you over again. Not to even think of it.

It was then they fell asleep, holding you close to them; they woke up back in their first player forms. You smiled when you saw them and pulled them close. “I love you guys.” You whispered kissing them. They were shocked before saying that they loved you to in their native languages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I really like the second player chapter of these stories.


	14. Summer Solstice

It was June 22nd in the wee morning hours, the sun would rise soon beginning the Summer Solstice, or Litha. The longest day of the year it was a nice day just to celebrate. This was the most popular day for weddings. The rest of the Axis showed up only a few hours ago and were going to try and stay up the entire day till sundown with you.

“So bella (beautiful) what is-a today?” Lovino asked as you walked by passing the third wedding. “And why-a is there so many-a weddings?” He asked shocked as you came upon a fourth wedding.

“Today is the most popular day for weddings.” You said with a simple shrug and giggled, you absolutely loved weddings, the vow of people to love each other forever. 

“Why is that?” Kiku asked and you smiled at him.

“Litha is the day that the air god Zephyr and the earth goddess Terra married.” You explained, “and of course this entire month of June is named after the goddess of marriage and children Juno so is a popular month for many to marry.” You explained shrugging and the men all looked at each other and blushed at that.

Soon enough the seven of you came upon a dancing circle and you giggle and tugged them to dance with you. The first you danced with was Gilbert who would make comments on how he was awesome and you were his awesome frau (woman) and Gilbird would give a tweet as if he agreed which would cause you to giggle.

The next was Ludwig who's movement was very stiff which caused you to giggle and dance together leading him. “It's okay Ludwig, just relax. It's only a dance.” You promised dancing around with him and giggling.

The next was Lovino who was actually quiet a good dancer. In some ways he was even better than Antonio. He led you slowly spinning you around and around and caused you to smile and giggle. “You dance so well Lovino. It's admirable.” You complimented which had him blushing darkly and looking away he spun you into the arms of Felicano.

Felicano danced with you, the poor boy could not dance. When you first saw him dance you had half-thought that he was possessed by a demon. However you quiet liked the way he danced, he may not be able to dance but you kind of loved him for not being able to dance; it was kind of charming, as was Lovino's able to dance, and Ludwig's being too stiff to dance. It made them all unique, and you loved them all.

The next to dance together was Kiku who was blushing very darkly but he did dance with you, holding onto you closely and you enjoyed the way he held you close to him. Then the last was Antonio who loved to dance more than anyone and spun you around easily leading you along the dance floor.

Understandably after six dances you were tired and so they led you to your home, you had actually developed a taste for their cuisine. Wurst, potatoes, beer, pasta, tomatoes, chicken, and sushi. Of course those items did not go well together and even if they did there would be far too much. So instead you made some chicken with tomato paste and a small bit of pasta.

“Ve, bella (beautiful) I'm-a tired.” Felicano said yawning and leaning against Ludwig's shoulder. The others were agreeing, even Ludwig did.

“I know, I am to Feli.” You whispered but nevertheless stood up. “Do you guys think you can stay up a little bit longer? There is a surprise for you guys.” You asked with a smile, you had asked your scientists to do something special.

“Of course mein frau, (my woman,) vhat is it?” Ludwig asked as you led them outside.

“Fireworks. Every Summer Solstice ends with fireworks once the sun sets.” You explained sitting on a hill with them. You sat on Gilbert's lap with your legs resting in Antonio's, your torso pulled back so you leaned against Kiku and Felicano with your head laying on Ludwig's shoulder and Lovino laid his head on your lap as you all watched.

The first fireworks were silver and gold fireworks, twice as many gold fireworks as silver, and a few light blue and purple fireworks. As always to show the moon, sun, and your flag. After that was more fireworks; yellow, red, and sparking black to show for Ludwig, white and sparkling black for Gilbert, red, white, and green that went twice as long as the other flags to represent Lovino and Felicano, gold and red to represent Antonio, and finally white and red to represent Kiku.

The colors didn't confuse them; they knew what you were saying, it was your way of saying to the world that you loved them as you had told them not that long ago. You then led them back home holding their hands, leading them into your home.

“I have one more surprise if you guys want.” You added showing them the room which you had, with your own two hands, wood worked the bed and gotten a mattress and pillows and blankets. “Instead of having to sleep on the chair and couch, obviously you can if you like.” You said with a gentle smile, they would visit a lot of times, even when you weren't having a festival.

“Of course, if you don't want to stay there is plenty of beds.” You said and they smiled at you pulling you into a group hug.

“This sounds great Name-a~! We can all sleep together.” Felicano said happily and the others nodded in agreement. With that you smiled and tugged them to the bed.

“Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm about dead on my feet. Want to go to sleep now?” You asked with a smile and they agreed and you all went to separate rooms to change into pajamas then all crawled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I hope that you guys like this. I hope that it is good, I can't even get a sense of this; I don't know if I think it looks good or if it looks bad to me.


	15. Ask To Marry

You were in a World Meeting; honestly it was dull and boring. England and France would argue and then America would get into it and honestly it was just horrid. This was not what you ever thought would happen in a World Meeting, you thought that it would be things of everyone coming in to make the world a better place; not argue over stupid things.

Finally the meeting was over and you could leave, as you stood and stretched and turned as you saw the Axis there and smiled slightly, at least you got to see them. “Ciao bella Name! (Hello beautiful Name!)” Felicano greeted hugging you and you hugged back happily.

“Hello Feli!” You greeted kissing both his cheeks and he did so to yours as well.

“Name...we were wondering if you wourd rike to come to our homes to finarize some curturar things.” Kiku added as you smiled at him.

“Of course, that sounds nice.” You agreed but you had to go to your island and do some more paperwork anyway and that was okay because you had to pack anyway.

When you did end up packing you planned on only being gone for a week, the first one you went to was Mardid in Spain, you wore a red flowing dress that was off the shoulder and fit you nice, flowing around you a lot like a waterfall and you let your hair down. Antonio showed you around dancing with you and showing you the bull fighting. He even participated and you were horrified and worried. He assured you the bulls were treated humanly and he was fine, it didn't stop you from freaking out the entire time.

The next was Italy which you would be spending two days in, Rome and Florence. In Rome you wore a pair of black jeans and a simple (favorite color) peasant shirt. It was a lot like a major city, you had been to New York during a World Meeting, and it was a lot like that but had beautiful fountains and then of course there was the Vatican, which was a country in of itself. Florence you wore a floor length black skirt and a white peasant shirt with a wide brown leather belt over it. Florence had a much more old world feel and a lot hadn't changed since the Italian Renaissance.

From there you went to Germany to see Berlin and Saxonary. Berlin was cold and you saw the shield to the city was a yellow shield with a black bear on it. You soon found out why Gilbert found Saxonary as his favorite in the country; there was a Prussian restaurant that he insisted you eat at. The last one was of course going to Japan, Tokyo. Kiku wanted to show you a nice ramen place and showed you a beautiful set of sakura trees, or cherry blossoms.

This was all beautiful but it honestly felt more like a vacation than a finalization on culture to open up the borders more to make sure that your citizens understood their citizens. In all honesty there was very little culture and every time you mentioned it they calmed you, even Ludwig seemed more interested in spending time with you than anything else.

However you quiet liked the time so you allowed it, instead you seven went back to your island, you had promised to show them your favorite place on the entire island. The place was a nice little waterfall that went right into a lagoon. The grass was soft, the sun was warm but the trees stopped it from being cold. It was perfect, in terms of temperature to you was perfect. Of course you were used to the (cold/warm) temperature of the island that was off the coast of (continent) so you were used to it.

When that was over the six led you back to the house and to the garden. You grew all kinds of produce; a lot of tomatoes, oregano, pepper, okra, and rosemary the most but you also grew other things.

When you got that the six of them looked at you seriously and you were very curious but gasped as the six all got on one knee, all blushing darkly. “Vill jou...vill jou marry us?” Ludwig asked, Lovino was holding one of your hands and Gilbert the other. Your heart was beating almost out of your chest. Polygamy marriages were legal but watched closely from the government that was to make sure there wasn't a cult.

“Hai. (Yes.)” You agreed with a few crystal tears falling from your (eye color) orbs. You jumped into their arms happily kissing them all being held closely to their chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all of these countries I've only ever been in Italy; I was in Rome and Florence but I am far from an expert. I was only in Italy for a week so please if I got this wrong correct me.


	16. Lammas

You smiled slightly and stretched as you got ready to go to bed, you would be having the most popular and hopeful festival of your entire year. Lammas, the first harvest of the year which meant that you would have a lot of work to do but it would be worth it.

You glanced to your phone when it started ringing and answered it, “'ello?” You asked and could hear the men who must have put you on speaker.

“Ve~ hello bella! (beautiful!)” Felicano called as you giggled.

“Hello awesome frau! (woman!) Ve are calling jou to come over und visit jour fiancees!” Gilbert called and you smiled sadly, you loved spending time with them but you couldn't always.

“I'm sorry guys, I can't.” You apologized and on the other side they frowned.

“Why Name, my rove?” Kiku asked and you smiled sadly.

“On August 1st is Lammas, it is the first harvest of the year and I have to do this.” You said with a smile and sighed, you would have such a back ache later.

“Why didn't you tell us, amour? (love?)” Antonio asked shocked, “we can help you!” 

“I don't want to ask that of you guys, this is going to be a lot of work. You all have your own problems.” You explained and it was Lovino who spoke next.

“What is wrong with you ragazza? (girl?)” Lovino screamed and you held your phone away from your ear. “We will be-a your husbands soon-a! We share the-a work!” Lovino growled and you gasped and bit your lip.

“Ve vill be there bright und early tomorrow.” Ludwig said and you smiled gently at that.

“Thank you,” you whispered as you hung up. It was bright and early the next day that they showed up. You were dressed in a pair of jeans, boots, and a normal button up (favorite color) the sleeves would go to your elbow and your hair pulled back (with a bandana/in a ponytail).

You smiled at them and with that you all went to the fields, they were known only a bit at the island but no one minded, more people to help was more people to help. They were all given baskets and sickles and together you all started working.

“Why don't you use machines?” Kiku asked and you looked at him with a smile.

“Using the sickles puts energy back into the earth.” You explained to him with a smile, “I know it's relying on magic that none of you believe in but that's our way.” You explained.

With that you all did so, finishing in time to all go and wash up and change for the festival that would be at dusk. You dressed in a white long sleeved, floor length dress, a simple pair of sandles and a silver ribbon (braided into/tying up/intertwined in) your (hair length) (curly/wavy/straight) (hair color) tresses.

The men followed you, the fact that you were engaged with them seeing you in all white was sweet to them. You led them to where the festival was taking place, it was a beach that was surrounded half way in a curve by cliffs and the other half was the ocean.

You were given a conch, this festival you performed a calling down the moon ritual. You took the conch and walked into the salt water until it was waist high. You filled the conch with the water and held it up to the moon as you said a (Germanic/Latin/Nordic/Brtanic/etc) poem about the moon pulling the moon down, pouring the water from the conch onto you soaking you completely.

With that you went to the beach where they were standing and didn't notice as they were all blushing. “What is it?” You asked as they were all blushing, you were wearing a white corset underneath but it was very easy to see through it. Normally Gilbert would be the last of them to have a problem with you walking around with a wet white dress but he didn't want others besides the Axis to see your assets. 

With that decided he took off his blue jacket, revealing his black button up shirt, black tie, and Germanic cross and placed the jacket on your shoulders. “Jour going to get cold.” He explained and kissed your forehead and you smiled at that.

“Okay.” You said happily, you and Felicano were the only ones that didn't realize that Gilbert was being jealous. However none of them said anything because they all agreed, they didn't want anyone else seeing their lovely curvy beauty.

With that you went to have the food that was already prepared; buttered chicken, roasted garlic corn, and blackberry cobbler for dessert. Everyone ate on the beach and you sat with them, eating and having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I hope you guys like this. Not sure if it is any good but I hope it is. I really like Lammas.


	17. Fall Equinox

Technically this was the Fall Equinox but as it was much just a day off for almost everyone on the island, the only ones that were not were those in emergency work; doctors, police, firemen, etc. Those would get one off one year the next year go to work.

Since there was no festival and nothing to do you went to spend time with them, you were with the Axis going to Ludwig and Gilbert's home. The seven of you were all laying around Ludwig's room. It was also International Peace Day, September 21st. Ludwig actually agreed to forgo training, something that Felicano was grateful for.

You had eaten pomegranates and cranberries for a snack. You were all having a lazy day, it wasn't something new for Antonio, Lovino, or even Felicano. Kiku had days he would rest in his room as did Gilbert. It was only Ludwig who felt like he had to be on point each and every day and all day.

You were able to eventually able to get him to spend the day cuddling. It was with the facts that having a resting day every once in a while would help with productivity. So you spend the day cuddling and enjoying spending time today.

“So chica, (girl,) what colors do you wish for the wedding?” Antonio asked as you hummed gently.

“I don't know, maybe our flag colors.” You said and then hummed, “I don't know really. We should all plan it together.” Yous aid curling like a cat as Ludwig stroked your back.

“I don't know if I know anything about wedding pranning.” Kiku added and you giggled at that, he blushed and you smiled at them.

“And I do? Have you forgotten that I have never married.” You added with a smile and the others nodded at you. “If I have to figure this out then you six do to.” You added with a smirk, Felicano nodded happily to that.

“Ve~ okay Name-a. Let's all learn about it so we can plan our wedding!”

“Not today-a idiota fratello (stupid brother) let's just take our siesta. (nap.)” Lovino growled nuzzling into your soft shoulder.

“Kesesesese~” Gilbert laughed, “how about jou five help Name plan our vedding und I'll help plan the honeymoon vith our sochen (beautiful) bride. Ja? (Yes?)” Gilbert said with a laugh and you blushed and buried your face into the pillow.

“Gilbert!” You said embarrassed and he gave a laugh holding you close.

“Ve love jou Name!” He laughed and you smiled sweetly.

“I love you to.” You whispered kissing them before you all went to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, it's short but I hope you like it.


	18. One Year On

You had been with the Axis for a year now and as such they wanted to do something special for said year. It wasn't as long as you had agreed to date them, it had been a year since you had first been with them.

So to celebrate they asked you to go to each of their countries to have some time together. So you packed up you clothing and you had worked ahead on your paperwork. Your first stop was to go to Japan.

You smiled as you saw Kiku there waiting for you and smiling at him you didn't hug him or anything as he wasn't open to physical contact. Sometimes he would but defiantly not here and when you two were alone. You had dressed in a kimono, it was white that went to your knees and was long sleeved with the red sun on the back. Kiku blushed darkly seeing you were wearing his flag on your adorable curvy body.

“Konichiwa (Hello) Kiku.” You greeted with a smile to him and he smiled back at you, “so what shall we do today?”

“We are going to a tea shop.” He answered leading you and the way to the quiet cute shop. You two sat at a table across from each other. You got (favorite flavor) green tea while Kiku got cherry blossom green tea.

You and Kiku had a nice night talking to each other and sipping your tea and talking, you ended up playing a card game and sipping the tea.

With that you then flew over to Germany where you would be staying two days; one day with Gilbert and another with Ludwig where you slept in the guest room. The first day you were going to hang out with Gilbert while Ludwig worked extra hard on his paperwork so that tomorrow he could have a day with you.

In the morning you dressed in a comfortable dress, I twas black with white accents, it came to just below your knees and was long sleeved. You wore comfortable tap shoes and pulled your hair back in a (black/white) ribbon, you also wore a simple silver chain with a charm in the shape of the eagle of the Prussian flag.

Seeing you Gilbert gave a happy sound and flew over and happily sat on your shoulder. Gilbert found it sweet, that Gilbird knew the awesomeness of his frau but when you started stroking his head and cooing how cute the ball of fluff was was when Gilbert started blushing and feeling jealous“Gak! Gilbird” This caused you to giggle as Gilbert took your other hand and led you to a bar. He had told you about it, they were apparently 'awesome people' who kept their Prussian heritage and their bar had traditional Prussian food. Which had as much difference as Icelandic and Norwegian food.

In the end Gilbert ended up getting horribly drunk, he laughed happily at everything and spent the entire time telling you how 'awesome' 'adorable' and 'hot' you were. It was adorable to you, his drunken honesty.

Finally you paid the tab, which Gilbert had given you his wallet to pay for it after he got drunk. You had tried to refuse, you could pay but he insisted he would. He asked you to the date and so he would pay. With that you put one arm over your shoulder, holding it with your hand and the other went around his waist. The entire walk back to the house had Gilbert laughing while Gilbird, the only stone cold sober one as you had a few drinks but weren't even tipsy, flew over you two. He would grip your soft rounded bum and squeeze your (cup size) breast. Finally you got him home and put him on his bed. You took off his shoes and tucked him in.

You went to sleep and happily woke up, luckily Ludwig was busy dealing with Gilbert's hangover and that gave you a chance to sleep in and then you dressed. Ludwig wished to have a nice day inside, teach you to dance and have a nice dinner. Seeing as it would just be the two of you, Gilbert was going out to hang with Denmark and America, and so you dressed in something a bit more revealing that you wouldn't normally wear.

You put on a (color that looks good on you) Gertle Girl outfit and braided your (hair color) tresses with red, black, and yellow ribbons. When you came out Ludwig choked on his beer and blushed. “So, how do I look?” You asked giggling and doing a twirl so that he could see a three hundred sixty degree of you.

“Sohen. (Beautiful.)” He whispered and you blushed and gave him a bright smile.

“Danke (Thank you.)”

With that the two of you ended up dancing, Ludwig showed you a way he would dance with you during Easter. The eggs would be placed around the floor and people would dance. If you step on an egg you are out and the last person won.

No eggs were laid down but he showed you the way to dance happily. He spun you around happily and for dinner you had wurst, potatoes, sauerkraut, and beer. However you weren't able to stay the night, you had to go to Italy to stay with Felicano and Lovino.

When you got there the two were there, you gave Felicano a hug and a kiss and Lovino, Lovino was blushing while Felicano was happily saying how he got a kiss from a pretty girl. Felicano was quiet flirty, as was Gilbert and Antonio, but they were all faithful and didn't flirt now they were with you.

You were sleepy so you ended going to sleep, you went to sleep in Felicano's room while Felicano slept with Lovino. The first day you were going to be with Felicano and the day after you were going to be with Lovino. It showed of their personal growth that Lovino didn't throw a major fit that it would be Felicano first, then again you both would have the same amount of time and you could go with him first and Felicano second but he just went with it since the opera he got tickets to was the next day.

With Felicano you put on a white sun dress, red shoes with kitten heels and a green ribbon to hold your (hair length) (curly/wavy/straight) (hair color) tresses back. Felicano took your hand and led you to an art gallery, the gallery you walked through a pretty park and then got to a big castle like building.

Of all the paintings, sculptures, and tapestries your favorite was the amazing sculpture of Apollo and Daphne. The skin was so smooth, the hair was flying and soft, and the bark was rough. With that you went to have a gelato stop, you got rose water gelato and he got doubly chocolate and caramel gelato.

With that you went back to the two's house. You were able to sleep happily dreaming of the stories of ancient Greece you had heard. The next morning you dressed in a green opera length dress, white opera gloves and matching kitten heels, a red blooming rose in your (locks/curls). Lovino was taking you to the opera, a box up ahead where you had a beautiful view and it would only be the two of you. You ended up cuddled into Lovino's chest, though you understand Italian just fine he would still whisper the songs into your ear causing you to shiver delightfully.

The last country to visit was Spain to hang out with Antonio. You ended up there wide awake from the plane that you could never sleep on. Going there Antonio hugged you and ended up having to half carry you, half leading you to the car and you fell fast asleep as he drove. Getting to the house Antonio found you were fast asleep, you looked just like an angel he didn't want to wake you up, so he opened the house door and the guest bedroom door and then came back, carrying you inside, shutting doors with his foot.

Luckily you were in a pair of black yoga pants and a simple Romanli flag patterned tank top. He tucked you in and then went to his own bed, kissing your forehead before he did so. When you woke up you groaned and looking around realized you were in Antonio's house, your suitcase was sitting on the floor, Antonio must have already got it.

You got dressed in a long red dress, the front coming to your knees and the back coming down to your ankles, you wore a red heels, the dress was a V neck, the sleeves came to your elbow and half way to your wrist with frills, frills along the neck of the dress as well. Your only accessory was a golden necklace which had a charm of the Spanish flag.

Antonio blushed darkly seeing you and took your hand to lead you to the place where the two of you would dance. He taught you to tango, holding you close as the two of you danced him holding you close and singing softly.

After all of that, it was a fun week but you had to go home now. They would be coming to visit you soon enough; they were going to come to spend the weekend with you from Friday morning to Sunday night in the next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a thing, the cherry blossom green tea that Japan ordered is real. Next chapter is a lemon, so I will give a link to skip the lemon if you wish. I am technically of both Prussian and German descent (for anyone outside of this fandom I just tell them I'm German)-along with four others-and the two cuisines are almost completely the same.


	19. Lemon

You were wearing a black dress that was knee length and was haltered topped with a red ribbon, a yellow one was right under your bust. You wore a pair of black heels that you had already taken off, Ludwig was pretty much constantly blushing as you were wearing the colors of his flag, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for you to wear the colors of their flags and all enjoyed it, just like from time to time they would wear the color of your flag. You were sitting with the rest of the Axis in Felicano and Lovino's house, you were sitting on Ludwig's lap with your legs resting on Antonio's, Gilbert was laying with his head on your lap, you were resting against Lovino's chest and your head on Felicano's shoulder.

“Ve~ bella? (beautiufl?)” Felicano called, your answer was to glance up with your (eye color) orbs and hum. “Your ours, si? (yes?)” He asked and you smiled, he could be so cute and sweet.

“Si. (Yes.) Of course I am Feli.” You cooed and he smiled kissing you deeply holding tighlty to you. Though it was far from the first time you had kissed him, it felt different this time. More passionate.

It took you a moment to figure out what they were talking about but when you did you blushed. You tugged him closer and kissed again. With that Gilbert got off of you and Ludwig picked you up and carried you to a room as Gilbert followed; Antonio, Kiku, Lovino, and Felicano stayed and smiled before going on to kill some time.

You kissed them passionately, Ludwig helped you to pull your dress off and Gilbert blushed as he saw your outfit, your panties and bra were in the pattern of the Prussian flag. “Mein awesome frau, (woman,)” he cooed holding you close to his scrawny body.

Blushing you helped pull of their clothing, Gilbert was wearing a pair of boxers in the pattern of the Prussian flag and Ludwig a pair in the pattern of the German flag. Ludwig kissed you pushing you down onto the bed, kissing on top of you, Gilbert moved back so you two had plenty of room.

Ludwig kissed down removing your bra, you blushed before rolling over so you were over him, kissing you tugged his boxers off. This caused Ludwig to blush darkly and taking him in your hand you smiled shyly while blushing.

“Name...” Ludwig moaned and you smiled and kissed him, as he got harder and shyly you kissed down this caused him to blush darkly as you took him into your mouth. “Liebe! (Love!)” He called as you took him as far as you could without gagging.

It caused you to blush darkly as you continued going faster and faster. “Name...liebe, (love,) I'm close. Jou should move away.” He warned and you knew he was warning you but you simply kept going faster and took him even further until he came undone, you swallowed it shyly pulling away. Ludwig was looking at you with wide eyes before pulling you closer kissing you and moved you to lay on the bed and he laying over you.

“That feels so gutt mein liebing. (good my love.)” He whispered kissing down your neck. Slowly he slipped your panties off, leaving you completely naked and slipped his fingers into you. You moaned against his lips.

“Ludwig...that feels good,” you moaned against his lips and he answered by nipping your neck and went faster. “I'm close Ludwig...” you moaned and he smirked going faster.

“Good,” he answered going faster and you moaned you were close and could feel yourself close to coming undone around him.

“Ludwig!” You screamed as the knot in your stomach snapped and you came undone. You were panting and there was some sweat on your (skin tone) forehead. “Ich liebe dich. (I love you.)” You whispered to him and he smiled kissing your nose and pushed some sweat darkened (hair color) locks.

“Ich liebe dich auch. (I love you to.)” He whispered lovingly. He then pulled away moving the way to make room for Gilbert.

“Are jou ready for the mein (my) awesome five meters mein fraulien? (my woman?)” Gilbert gave his unique laugh as he crawled over you and you blushed.

“Just be gentle,” you whispered and he smiled kindly kissing you.

“Don't vorry schatz, (sweetheart,) I vill.” He promised holding you close to him.

“I'm ready love,” you whispered and he nodded slowly pushing into you. You let out a pained moan, however it didn't hurt half as much as you thought it would. Yes it did but not as badly as you thought it would. Gilbert was strangely very attentive, stroking yoru face and whispering sweet nothings to you in German. “You can move now Gil.”

“Ja, (Yes,)” he agreed moaning as he moved against you. “Name, schatz! (sweetheart!) Jou feel so good...” he moaned moving against you a bit faster.

“Gilbert~” you panted rutting your hips faster, “b-bitte (p-please) faster!” Gilbert smirked moving faster against you. Your legs wrapped tightly around his waist and one arm went around his neck while the other racked your nails down his back.

“Ja! (Yes!) Hurts so good~” he moaned moving even harder, “I'm close Name,” he panted, your answer was to arch your back sharply.

“I am to,” you moaned as your inner muscles fluttered against him. Soon you came undone holding to each other.

“Ich liebe dich, schatz. (I love you, sweetheart.)” Gilbert whispered kissing your forehead and moving to lay down and tug you into his chest. Ludwig moved to spoon you and wrapped his arms around your waist and tugged the blanket over the three of you and you all drifted off to sleep.

It was a while later that you were wearing a white sun dress with a green ribbon making it a halter top and a red ribbon along the hem of the dress. The others had all left the home except you so it was just Felicano, Lovino, and you.

The three of you were laying in Felicano's bed just cuddling, as Lovino's room was a mess and it made him blush darkly at that but you would kiss his cheek. He could be so cute. You were kissing Lovino and moved your hands to thread into his hair, not noticing as you pulled on the curl.

“Chigi!” He screamed kissing you even harder and tugged at your dress. You let out a moan allowing the dress to come off, showing your panties and matching bra that was white with little tomatoes decorating them. “Mia bella ragazza~ (my beautiful girl~)” he moaned softly.

Felicano gave a slight giggle moving out of the way to give the two of you some room. “It's not fair for me to be disrobed and not you my love,” you whispered shyly tugging his red button up shirt off and he blushed darkly helping you to take off his clothing. He was wearing a pair of Italian flag boxers and shyly you scratched down his chest lightly. “Lovino~” you cooed shyly taking him in your hand and he moaned arching into your touch. 

“Name...” he panted his hands undoing your bra, he slowly started to message your soft (cup size) breasts causing you to moan. You moved your free hand to tug at that cute curl of his. This caused Lovino to scream out his hand moving down your soft stomach to slip into your panties and slowly slip a finger in.

“Oh Lovino, ah!”

“Yes Name,” he whispered going faster. He kept going faster against you causing you to moan loudly, this caused him to blush darkly.

“Lovi~ I think I'm close...” you moaned and he smiled going faster, “Lovino!” You screamed coming undone against his fingers. He smiled gently pulling away and sucking the juices off of his fingers.

“You taste good,” he whispered causing you to blush darkly. Smiling softly you flipped the two of you so that you were on top of Lovino. He blushed while you tugged his boxers off of him. Blushing you shyly licked along the underside of him before taking him into your mouth.

“Name!” He gasped arching his back sharply and you took him even deeper into your mouth. You kept going sucking and licking along his length. “I'm close...you may-a want to pull-a away!” He moaned and instead you just went faster humming. “Amour! (Love!)” He screamed coming undone, you swallowed it, only a bit escaping. You caught the little bit on your thumb, sucking it off. Lovino asked and you smiled happily at him blushing slightly.

Panting Lovino moved out of the way and Felicano came over with a shy smile. Shyly you tugged his clothing off, he was wearing a pair of Italian flag boxers, must like Lovino though his were of a different cut.

You gently kissed him lovingly, he moaned gripping your wide hips, your arm went around his neck to hold him close and your other hand went to grip his curl, tugging on it and wrapping it around your finger.

“Name-a~” Felicano moaned softly. Slowly you crawled on top of him, not breaking the kiss you slowly took him inside of you.

“Feli~” you moaned nuzzling into his neck moving on top of him slowly. His hands clutching your wide hips to help you move faster on him.

“You feel-a so good.” He panted pulling away slightly to then kiss down your neck, nipping gently along the column of your neck. You moved your hand from his curl to his neck moving faster against him, he bucked his hips faster against you.

“Feli~ I'm close~” You panted against his lips, tugging him into a kiss.

“Me-a to!” He moaned kissing you roughly. It was a bit longer before you let out a scream, coming undone against him and he let go inside of you. Panting you relaxed against him, the two of you moved to cuddle on the bed, Felicano spooning you, Lovino moving to tug you into his chest. They were both so warm as you cuddled into them. You gave each a goodnight kiss and fell fast asleep.

In the morning you had to go back to your island, you were sad to leave and hugged the two close but you had no choice. It was a week later that you had Kiku and Antonio coming to visit, they were the only ones who could get off to come visit.

You were wearing a simple pair of black shoes over knee high black stockings, a black skirt and a black tank top. You were also wearing a belt that had a cat tail on the back, a simple (gold/silver) chain with a charm that was in the shape of a bell, but not an actual bell, and a pair of black cat ears to match the rest of your outfit. 

The reason you were wearing this was because (friend's name)'s descendents had a new person who was engaged to one of the older children, she had just turned twenty one, and he had asked her to marry him. He was from Hungary and so had a day where they would wear cat ears in remembrance for cats that were killed for being 'witches'. They had asked you to wear it today and you had agreed, and decided if you were going to do so then you were going to go all out.

Upon seeing you Kiku blushed darkly, you looked like an adorable Neko girl that was driving him crazy. The tree of you had a nice day having a day on the town and had lunch of fish tacos. After that the three of you went to you home to cuddle on the bed. 

Antonio smirked kissing you passionately holding you close to his body trailing his tanned hands down your sides. You moaned gently as he tugged on your clothing. “This looks very good on you mi amour, (my love,) but it'd look even better off.” He cooed causing you to blush darkly, as he tugged your shirt off you lifted your arms so that he could take off your shirt. This revealed your bra in the pattern of the flag of Spain. This caused Antonio to blush darkly

He continued to take off the rest of your clothes as you did the same tugging off his clothing, Kiku moved away to give the two of you room. Slowly Antonio's hand went to your peach to slowly slip first one and then two fingers into you, curling them slightly and moving slowly into you.

“Antonio...” you moaned your (skin tone) hand racking down his back while the other went to grip him, pumping slowly.

“Nngh, Name...mia bella amour, por favor...(my beautiful love, please....) faster.” He whispered and you smiled kissing his cheek.

“You first.” You whispered in his ear, nipping the lobe. He moaned going faster, this caused you to let out a gasp and then you moved faster as he had done to you. “Antonio I'm close....” you moaned and he smirked going faster.

“Good, my lovely little tomato.” He whispered against your lips kissing all along your neck and to your lips.

“Por favor Toni, (Please Toni,) I'm so close....” you panted and he moaned from hearing the Spanish fall from your tongue. He continued to go faster you becoming a panting and moaning mess the sweat slicking along your (skin tone) plush body. “ANTONIO~!” You screamed coming undone shaking slightly.

Antonio smirked bringing his tanned fingers to his lips to suck the juices off of them. “You taste even better than tomatoes...” he hummed causing you to blush. You smirked though and flipped it so that you were on top of him, you slowly kissed down his chest and abs to shyly take him into your mouth. “Ah!” He moaned his hands fisting in the Romanli flag patterned sheets underneath him.

You kept going, licking, swirling your tongue and sucking along his length. “Name....you should move away....dio mio! (my god!)” he moaned but you didn't pull away, you only went faster sucking harder on him. “NAME!” He screamed, coming down. You swallowed it, pulling away and smiling as he blushed darkly at you panting.

You turned as you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist to see Kiku with a huge blush on his cheeks and looking away from you shyly. “Is it my turn now, Name-chan?” He asked and you smiled gently at him, kissing his forehead.

“Hai. (Yes.)” You agreed slowly taking off his clothing while Antonio moved out of the way of the two of you so you both had plenty of room. Softly Kiku moved you so that you were laying down, he slowly pushed into you, causing both of you to moan at the same time.

“Name...my sakura brossom.” He whispered pulling back and pushing in again.

“Kiku~” you moaned wrapping your arms around his neck. He moved slowly, the love making was a slow build up to a climax. “Please my love, faster...” you panted as it was getting too strong and you needed him.

Kiku blushed but nodded going faster, your chubby legs wrapped around his waist which he held your legs pulling you even closer and going faster. “Name...I'm crose...you feer so good~” he moaned blushing darkly.

“I am to....” you moaned pulling him down for a kiss as the two of you came undone, screaming. Smiling you snuggled into Kiku's slightly sweaty chest, moving so you were both laying on your sides, Antonio moving to hold you as well like you were a teddy bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a whole lot of time, more than I was thinking it would and I'm not even really happy with how this turned out even after all of this time.


	20. Marry

You smiled gently as you prepared yourself for your wedding day. The seven of you agreed to have something very small. (friend's name)'s family which was just two couples one with three kids and one with two were all that was left as of now. Kiku invited China, Gilbert invited Canada, Ludwig invited Russia, Felicano invited Finland, Lovino invited Sweden, Antonio invited France, and you invited (favorite Hetalia character that isn't any of the previous twelve). Of course everyone could invite as many as they liked but they assured you that they were happy with just that.

You were dressing simply, a pair of virgin white panties, stockings, garters, garter belt, cami, corset, and camisole. You slipped on a pair of white ballet flats and a simple white dress, it was floor length with a square cut neckline and puffed short sleeves. You wore opera length ivy gloves and right under your bust was a red ribbon. The reason you chose red was because it was the only color that all of them had on their flag except for Gilbert, but his flag was white and black and the dress was white. Your hair was piled atop your head and secured around your head in a blue ribbon that was the color blue that matched your flag.

You were going to marry on your island because that was the only place polygamy was legal of the countries. It was legal but the government closely watched those relationships in order to keep an eye out for possible cults. You married in your garden, it was blooming and full of life.

When the men, who were all wearing a black tuxedo and a matching tie, gasped and blushed darkly seeing you. Though you dressed conservatively they thought you were the most beautiful they had ever seen you. You were so absolutely beautifully curvy with the white making your skin glow as if a light was on underneath your skin.

You slowly walked to them, a bouquet of red roses, baby's breath, (favorite flower) and orange blossoms. Smiling you and they stood to hear the sermon, repeating the vows. Then the High Priest and the High Priestess took your hands, putting your hands so that your (skin tone) squishy hand was circled by theirs.

It was then that they began to do the hand fastening. The High Priest tied a golden ribbon around your hands, the High Priestess a silver one, to represent the sun and the moon which you two swore your love by. Then the rest of the guests did the hand fasting as well; China's ribbon was white and red, Canada's was black and white, Russia's was red, yellow, and black, Finland’s was white, Sweden's was red, white, and green, France's was red and gold, one of the couples from (friend’s name)'s family was (friend's favorite color) which is the family color of theirs and the other couple did a blue and purple ribbon.

With all of the ribbons being tied and your hand feeling warm in the hands of the ones you love you smiled, your (eye color) pools dancing. And with that you were allowed to kiss, you kissed all of them taking a deep breath between each. With that you took your first steps as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give the vows, but I decided it was better to let the reader decide what the vows were. The next chapter will be the last chapter of this path, and I will give a link to skip the lemon of last chapter.


	21. Epilogue, Have Kids

You giggled as you danced with Antonio, or tried to anyway; your seven month pregnant belly was hard to. You could no longer move as fast now that you were pregnant, if you did the little one would decide to kick up a storm. It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable.

Gilbert was spinning your younger child, a little girl named (friend's name). You named her after your dear friend and she was the personification of your capital. She had long straight (hair color) locks and she looked so like you with hazel eyes.

Kiku was dancing happily with your oldest child, a son named Desmond. His hair was brown but in the sunlight it was reddish with a hair curl in the middle of his head. He had (skin tone) and (eye color). Desmond was the personification of a city in Italy but you didn't know which one though.

Felicano was happily dancing with Ludwig, Lovino was playing the violin as you smiled happily at him. Switching Antonio picked up his guitar and Lovino took you in his arms dancing as well. However a few minutes you had to stop.

“Lovino, sweetie, can we sit down? The little one is getting annoyed.” You said and he nodded sitting you down.

“Mama!” Desmond called and you looked to see him as he came over, this caught your daughter's attention and she followed.

“Mutti? (Mommy?)” She asked as Desmond crawled to your side that Lovino wasn't sitting on and she crawled onto your lap.

“It's fine, the baby is just tired.” You assured her, the others came over with a smile. Kiku went to get you some tea that the doctor had recommended for you. Felicano went to get some left over (random food) you were craving during your entire pregnancy.

Lovino started to rub your back and you hummed gently. “Vould jou like a foot rub liebe? (love?)” Ludwig asked as you opened an single (eye color) orb.

“That's fine schatz. (sweetheart.)” You promised him and giggled, they always got like this during your last two pregnancies to. “There is nothing to worry about,” you promised, you knew that they would make sure you didn't eat anything that wasn't completely safe, a meat thermometer and everything. You giggled, it could be annoying but they would do so. They even took your raging pregnancy hormones in stride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I hope you guys like this, I couldn't help but during this remember stories of my mom telling me about when she was pregnant with me; she legitimately had chicken every day. Literally. Every. Day. She had a friend from Finland who came and she made chicken the entire two weeks, she told him that she'd make him something else if he wanted but he promised it was okay, he was going to another friend for another two weeks before going back to Finland and we joke he probably said when he got there 'please don't cook chicken tonight'.


End file.
